Wish
by Silverfox9
Summary: Tsuki wishes for YGO to become real. Jenie grants her every wish, but Tsuki isn't allowed to remember her. Upon infuriating Jenie, she now is nice by day and evil by night. What happens when she likes two different guys from her different personalities?
1. strange beginnings

WISH  
  
Author: Hello. Y'know, it's funny that I do so many fictions yet seem so far to end just my first one. sigh Anyway, this fict is about halfway done on my computer so all that matters is when I can update. I mean, I have to go to someone else's house to do it.  
  
For people who don't read the YGO manga or watch the Nihongo version:  
  
Honda = Tristan Jonouchi = Joey Malik = Marik Rishid = Odion Yugi = Yugi Anzu = Tea Sugoroku Motou = Grandpa Solomon Mutoh Ryo = Bakura Bakura = Evil Bakura Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba Mokuba = Mokuba Mai Kujaku = Mai Valentine Isis = Ishiezu 'Yami' Atemu = Yami  
  
Disclaimer: Oh boy, another Yu-Gi-Oh fict. When will Silver just give up?! All well, I don't own YGO as Silver constantly dreams about and that's about it...er....chews on celery stick spits it out ew! Silver, I WANTED A CARROT!

Chapter one: strange beginnings

I smiled softly into the candle light. Even if reality was going to be taken away soon, I still loved it here with him. I shook myself and began to write out my story.  
  
It all started on the day my friend Haru and I found the little golden ball in the grass. When we opened it, it had-  
  
"What kind of ring is that? It's fake!" Haru exclaimed with annoyance.  
  
I grabbed the plastic ring with a grin. "It's probably a magic ring that transports people into other dimensions and that means-"  
  
"Give it up Tsuki. Yu-Gi-Oh will never be real and you'll never meet any of the characters by some strange chance." Haru said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
I sighed. "I know, but I really wish YGO was real." I glared at her. "Why'd you have to ruin the fantasy?!"  
  
She grinned. "Oh, you know I just totally love to mess with your head."  
  
I looked up in alarm as the door opened. Melanie. She smiled at me, bowed and exited the room. I sighed in relief. I had thought it was going to be Rishid. I allowed my glance to stray to the sleeping Malik beside me. On his face was a slight smile, his face revealing no other emotion. I smiled and began to write again, skipping to the next day.  
  
I woke up with an intense headache to the sound of my alarm at 5:30. My head was throbbing madly, my whole body was stiff. I did my business in the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a bathrobe and began to brush my teeth when suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door. I fell out of the bathroom, surprised that my mother was already awake. Normally she was still asleep when I left for school. But no, it was a voice unlike my mother's; it was a guy's who called out.  
  
"Hurry up or you'll be late!" He yelled, sounding oddly familiar.  
  
I opened the door and there was Yugi, fully dressed in uniform, looking impatient. He blushed and turned around, saying, "school starts in thirty minutes."  
  
I looked down at myself, toothbrush still in my mouth, and blushed as well. My robe had undone itself on the chest part, revealing my bra. I quickly covered myself and registered the fact that it was Yugi who was walking away from me.  
  
"H-h-h-hey wait! What's going on here?! Who put you up to the cosplay?!" I yelled after him.  
  
He turned around, looking confused. "Cospl- oh, the dressing up as anime characters. What're you talking about? You've been living with me for two years, you feeling okay?"  
  
I blinked. "What? I've lived with my mother as an only child for all my life, you're a TV show!"  
  
That confused him even more. "Wha-? Oh...I get it..." He laughed nervously. "It's another one of your jokes. April fools was yesterday Tsuki. Hurry up and get dressed!" He turned and disappeared into another room.  
  
I blinked hard, thinking that each time I opened my eyes I would wake up to be in my house, staring into a dark hallway. I turned to look in the mirror and I swear another girl was looking back at me.  
  
She was tall and skinny with dark blue eyes and straight black hair that slightly curled near the waist. No way could her waistline be mine, it was much too small. Not to mention her chest size. My 144 pounds would have never fit into this body! Her complexion was smooth and slightly tanned compared to my pale, easily sunburned and slightly pimpled skin.  
  
I blinked, she blinked. I waved a hand, she waved a hand. I shook my head, she did the same. We were both the same person.  
  
Realizing that toothpaste was about to go down my throat from my surprised gasps, I quickly went to the sink and spat it out and rinsed. I went through my wardrobe to find clothes that were either tight-fitted or overly loose. I put on a black tank top and baggy jeans.  
  
I fingered my silver necklace that had the eye of Horus as a pendant. I checked a little blue box that had red velvet lining to find a single ring in it. It was also silver and a winged Isis was engraved into the turquoise stone.  
  
As soon as I touched it there was a loud bang and suddenly there was a woman dressed in all white standing in front of me. "Hello!" She said happily, her face showing a mix of bubbling joy and mild curiosity.  
  
I rubbed my head, trying to focus. This girl was my two enemies and worst nightmares combined: a mix between Botan and Anzu.  
  
"I am Jenie, and I grant wishes for the price of true love." She said brightly.  
  
I stared at her stupidly. "What do you mean, 'for the price of true love'?"  
  
Jenie grinned. "It means you and your true love have to find each other at the expense I test your love to see if it is true. Then the price is paid. But, don't be fooled, even if you don't find true love, you have to fall in love with someone and if you annoy me, it won't be someone you like."  
  
I stared at her. "Me? Fall in love? As if! I'm only 13!"  
  
Jenie snorted. "Not in this time. You're 16 and are in the middle of tenth grade. Besides, ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? They found true love and Juliet was 13 going on 14."  
  
"Whatever, they both died in the end, who'd want to love after hearing that story. And I start my freshman as soon as the summer is over! I just got out of eighth grade. Besides, what am I doing here? Where's my mom?"  
  
She smiled. "You really are clueless huh? Your mother doesn't exist in this realm. You're an orphan that used to live in her own apartment building and worked in a fast food joint and had dropped out of school at the age of 13. Your debt in bills were paid off by you winning a duel monsters game and you went back to school when you were 14. Your friend Yugi over there found out about it and his Ojii-san decided you should live with them. It was better than you using up the money and later going to have to drop out again so you can work off more bills. Thus that ends you here."  
  
I blinked. The candle light had gone out. What perfect timing, I only have a few hours left before she casts the spell! Great, now what do I do?! I realized then that I still had the bundle of matches Melanie had given me in the drawer. After about five minutes of searching I found it. I quickly lit the candle and began again, pausing only to glance at the door, the clock and at Malik. This was going to take a while....  
  
I rubbed an eye from annoyance. "I never did any of that stuff and-" Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise. I fell to the ground, clutching my head, trying to shut it out. I blacked out and when I woke, my head was throbbing madly.  
  
"Are you okay? Ojii-san said if you're not feeling well you can take the day off from school." Yugi said anxiously. I shook my head and slowly got to my feet.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi. I can't miss any more school, I already have four infractions." I said calmly. My memory was back. I guess I had had a bad dream and it messed with my brain. Jenie. Whatever. What a weird dream, thinking that Yugi had been in a TV show.  
  
I pulled on my uniform quickly. What had I been thinking, wearing casual clothes to school?! Where was my head today? I grabbed my suitcase and we rushed off to school. I did poorly in my first class, English, which had always been my favorite subject. The words they used made no sense to me. Whoever heard of an eighth grade graduate knowing about words such as 'flout', 'interferometer' and 'risqué?'  
  
Wait a second. Did I just think of myself as a freshman? I shook my head. I must be loosing it. My next class was Sex Ed which scared me and scarred my mind. I wasn't prepared for things like that, especially since I learned bigger words such as fornication. I shuddered and hoped that my next class was going to be easy.  
  
Yugi showed me to the Science class where Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were already. As soon as I saw Anzu, sharp, painful memories threw themselves into my line of vision. A memory of talking to Haru on the phone about hating her for annoying attitude went first. Followed by a snide comment Anzu had given me when I first met her. My rival from the start. Other memories shot about, making me loose focus.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with everyone bending over me and Yugi yelling for the nurse. I took a shuddering breath and slowly stood. I shakily walked over to a chair and sat on it, watching everyone's scared faces closely.  
  
"What happened?" I finally asked.  
  
"You were standing one moment, looking confused, then the next you're on the ground twitching and screaming for something to stop." Jonouchi replied in a would-be calm voice.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't try to get up; you may have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard." Honda said gently.  
  
I slowly stood again, relying heavily on Honda's strength to keep me up. "No, I just need water. It's on my way to my next class so I'll be fine." I said huskily. My throat was really dry.  
  
"Here, I'll walk you there." Honda said, putting my arm around his neck and slinging an arm around my waist.  
  
I glared at nothing in particular. "My ankle is broken or anything. I just need a crutch." I said. Not to mention I felt uncomfortable for a guy to have an arm around my waist. It felt....just wrong. Honda laughed and started towards the door. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Author: try to update soon I promise. Till then, TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	2. This world confuses me

WISH  
  
Author: Another chapter. Yaaay...  
  
Disclaimer: ZZZZZ  
  
Chapter two: This world confuses me  
  
Honda dropped me off from school at home on his motorcycle. Well, at Yugi's place. Yugi came home about ten minutes later. "You feeling okay?" He asked.  
  
I nodded with a small smile. "Just fine Yugi. My nightmare just kept bugging me today."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and suddenly he was Yami. "What was the dream about?" He asked. I shivered. Never thought I'd meet him face-to-face. One of his arms went around my shoulders. "You can tell me."  
  
A painful memory that I managed to keep from making me black out hit me. It was fuzzy, so all I got from it was there was something between me and Yami. "It was just a weird dream. I dreamt there was a world without you, there was no such thing as Domino City. There was no Jonouchi, or Honda or Anzu or Seto or...well....you guys were all just in this TV show." I said awkwardly.  
  
Yami chuckled softly and smiled. "Is that all? I thought it had something to do with the upcoming dance."  
  
I was about to ask what he was talking about when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked, I didn't move. When he broke it off, I was light headed and dizzy. "Is something wrong? You didn't seem to enjoy that as you normally do." He said timidly.  
  
I took a shuddering breath and slowly regained my cool. "Well, I hadn't exactly expected that."  
  
Yami looked at me worriedly. "You sure you're okay? After school till eight was the agreed time."  
  
I shook my head. What was he talking about?! "Wait...one moment Yami...um....I have to use the bathroom." I said and ran out of the room. My heart beating fast, I sat down on the bed. "Jenie?" I said quietly.  
  
She appeared with a big smile. "Yeah?"  
  
I stared at her. "Y-y-you're real? I thought that my imagination was playing tricks on me but-"  
  
Jenie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know hon. I tried to insert some fake memories into your brain, but it made you unconscious and hurt your memory, so yeah...that's why some things are fuzzy." She interrupted.  
  
"Uh...okay...but what did he mean, 'agreed time'? What'd we agree on?" I asked timidly.  
  
Jenie held in some laughter before answering. "Well, first of all, it has hardly anything to do with you. Well, actually, it does. You and Yami are going out together and since Yugi and Yami are in the same body, they made an agreement that you two could have your time together when you got home till eight. Dates not included." She explained.  
  
I blinked. "Is Yugi comfortable with Yami's and mine's erm.....relationship? I mean... it's his body too." I said awkwardly.  
  
Jenie shrugged. "I don't know or care. I just know you should get with the program because you and Yami are in it deep. If you don't act like you do normally, you might ruin this relationship." She said and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Before I could register all of the information, Yami walked in the room looking concerned. "Tsuki, is everything okay? If you want to end it, you just have to tell me so." He said the last part with certain difficulty, making me smile.  
  
I hugged him, feeling awkward since I didn't remember any of what Je- my memory had showed me. What was it I had thought? Jenie? My head was beginning to hurt. Thinking of this person, Jenie, caused my memory to flair. She must've just been a bad dream or something.  
  
"Tsuki, do you need to see a doctor? Yugi also has noticed that you've been acting strangely." He said.  
  
Before I could speak all of my memory came back. How on earth could I forget all that happened in the last two years?! I must be loosing it. I kissed Yami softly and laughed. "I'm fine."  
  
I stretched my fingers from the cramp that had been created and stood slowly. I cracked my back and sighed. My memory was starting to fog. I massaged my temples gently and sat back down on the chair. There, all better. I picked up my pen and started again. Boy, this was going to be a long night.  
  
I sighed as I woke up. My only day off, Sunday, and I was totally bored! Yugi and Anzu had left with Honda and Jonouchi to see a movie I wasn't interested in. "Tsuki, are you alright? You seem to be depressed." Motou ojii-san said, sitting down next to me on the couch.  
  
I shrugged. "It's nothing Sugoroku-sama. I'm just overly bored and everyone is gone."  
  
Motou ojii-san smiled. "I see. Why don't you take a trip to the arcade or perhaps the mall. I'm sure you can find something to do there." He said.  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah, okay, I'll go. I just wish I had more money." I muttered. I went upstairs to get my wallet, and, to my surprise, there was a fat envelope filled with bills. I blinked in surprise. "Whoa, how'd that get there?" The envelope had my name on it.  
  
It said: To: Tsuki, From: An admirer.  
  
I shrugged and picked up the envelope. "Either Yami is overly rich by some strange chance and left this or some stalker climbed into my room and left it." I muttered and shrugged again. "Ah, screw it. It'll be okay. Money is money. Plus it has my name on it."  
  
I went to mall and bought a new outfit, red tank top with black jeans and boots topped off with sunglasses that had blue fire on the side of them and a pair of gloves that had the fingers cut out of them. I changed out of the blue shirt and jean skirt in the bathroom and into the new clothes. I felt much better.  
  
I went to the arcade and blew off a whole bunch of money for the fun of it. When I was done wasting the games I went to the park and fell asleep on the bench. 'I'll wake up by sundown.' I thought to myself.  
  
Unfortunately, I was wrong. When I woke up, I was in a room that reminded me of some sort prison and it was pouring rain outside. When lightning flashed, I saw that there were other people in the room. They all wore black cloaks that hid their faces and allowed them to blend in with the walls. No wonder I hadn't seen them.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" I shouted to them, fighting to be heard over the rain outside.  
  
A guy with eyes that were so light they seemed to glow, grinned evilly. "Oh, what do we want? Hm...let me think...." He said, rolling his eyes. "Grab her."  
  
I struggled as six guys took hold of me, their faces lit up in an evil leer. "LET ME GO!" I screamed, but to no avail.  
  
The guy with neon eyes began feeling me up, causing me to cry out. "YOU ASS HOLE!!" I kicked and struggled harder, causing their grips to tighten. I could barely breathe.  
  
"Oh, a feisty one. I like them like that." He said, lifting my chin. My chance for revenge, I spat on him. Not that bright of an idea. He wiped it off, glaring at me. "You little bitch, I'm going to-"  
  
"You're going to do what?!" A male voice said in a commanding tone, throwing open the doors. He was rain spattered, his black cloak, the same as the others, was plastered to his frame, same as his hair. "Release her."  
  
The guy with the weird eyes dropped to the floor on his knees. "Please, Malik-sama, we meant no harm to the subject. It was merely some fun." He said as the others let go of me.  
  
I scrambled away from everyone and sat in a corner, watching everything. "Fool! I will deal with you later! Rishid has the next mission. Go. NOW!" Malik said angrily. All the guys in the room ran out of the door, slipping on the wet floor.  
  
Author: more soon! 


	3. Three curses

Author: sigh no one reviewed...  
  
Disclaimer: ....no own YGO.....  
  
Chapter three: three curses  
  
I looked up at him, my hands clenched to keep them from shaking. "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
Malik ignored me and peeled off the cloak, wringing it out. He draped it over his arm and turned back to me. "So, you're Tsuki," was all he said.  
  
"What of it?" I said angrily.  
  
"You'll find out soon. Now get up so we can leave. Unless you'd rather stay here." He said with a sneer. I glared at him and slowly got up.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" I asked again.  
  
Malik glared right back. "I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
I growled. "You're about as bad as my younger brother." Wait a second...I thought I was an orphan. When did I get a younger bro?  
  
Malik's eyes narrowed. "You don't have a younger brother."  
  
"Oh great, so you're a stalker." I said sarcastically. Why did the name Malik sound so familiar? Thinking about it made my head spin. I staggered a bit, resting on some old crates.  
  
"I didn't know the Pharaoh's Queen was so weak. Maybe I should send for a wheel chair." He taunted.  
  
Grr, this guy was really starting to annoy me. He knew the exact things to say to make me angry. Just who was he anyway?! I lunged at him, aiming for a punch. "Shut up!"  
  
He caught my punch and threw me back violently. "Either you go quietly or your body won't be your own."  
  
I was about to pronounce him crazy when a sharp memory pierced my brain like a golden arrow. Malik....it was familiar because on the TV show he's the one who used the Millennium Rod to take control of people's brains. He's not one to be trifled with...  
  
Wait, what was it I was thinking?! My head... what was going on?! I wish time would stop so I could figure things out!  
  
No sooner had I thought that when, well, time stopped. I was the only one moving. "Okay...that's weird."  
  
"So you haven't figured it out yet?" Jenie asked, popping out of no where.  
  
"No. And why is it I can't remember you till you appear?!" I demanded.  
  
Jenie shrugged. "I made it that way. Why else?"  
  
I sat down and watched her, feeling irritated. "Tell me again how the frick you came into my life to ruin it?"  
  
Jenie's eyes narrowed. "What? I've done nothing but what you asked."  
  
"Not! You've made life a living hell. I don't even know who I am any more. I don't have any real memories and I'm not even sure who you are!" I shouted, all my frustration starting to burst forth.  
  
Jenie's eyes suddenly started glowing. "So you don't like my gifts? Fine, now I really will make your life a living hell!" She said in a cold voice that scared me more than if she had been shouting. "I bestow upon you three curses! The first is to turn into a cat whenever you feel an emotion too strongly. The second is for inanimate objects to talk to you whenever they feel like it. You will hear voices wherever you go! The last curse is the worst yet. You will have a different personality upon the cycle of the sun. During the time it is in the sky, you'll be the good in your heart. When the moon is up, you will be the evil inside!"  
  
She disappeared and this time, I had memory of what happened. "Well?" Malik's voice came, sounding irritated.  
  
"I'll come....quietly. Just as long as those other ass holes don't ever touch me or so much as look at me again." I said stubbornly.  
  
Malik chuckled softly and turned towards the door. I supposed that was his way of saying, 'fine, let's just get out of here!' I followed him out into the rain where a black motorcycle was parked.  
  
Malik looked at it, then at the road and sighed. "I'll just leave it here." He muttered and started towards the back of the building with me in tow. A black car was waiting. He turned off the alarm and climbed into the driver's seat. I sat down in the back, knowing I'd feel uncomfortable in the front.  
  
I fell asleep on the way.  
  
Boy, writing all of this was bringing back some old memories. Malik's and my first meeting. We didn't get along very well then I noted. Hm...writing this was making me feel better. I smiled at the thought of me punching Malik again. After all the practice it would hit him. Not like I was planning to though...  
  
I woke up to find out two things: a) the room I was in was huge and b) I was in different clothes. The latter meant someone had undressed me. I checked my underclothes. They were different too. I smelled of shampoo. I had been bathed too.  
  
My first reaction was anger. How dare he touch me! The next one made me blush. He was a guy after all, and a cute one at that. I wondered if I had snored or talked in my sleep or something embarrassing like that.  
  
I didn't have much time to dwell on the matter because suddenly the door opened. Malik came in without his cloak. My blush deepened as I saw his muscular build. "Hey blondie, why don't you hightail it outta here, it's clear that girl doesn't like you." The wall said suddenly.  
  
Malik looked up confused. "Wha-?"  
  
I sighed. "Jenie..." I muttered.  
  
Malik looked around the room slowly and his eyes finally rested on me. He had nice eyes. "Who said that?"  
  
"Eh....the wall did." I said awkwardly.  
  
He didn't respond to that. "Melanie will be here shortly. She will be your servant; I don't like being bothered. Your missions start next week. Understand?"  
  
I blinked. "What missions?"  
  
"Hunter missions." He replied shortly. He threw me a black cloak and a case. I put the cloak on the bed and opened the case. It was a dueling deck.  
  
"Um...Malik-san, I don't know how to duel."  
  
He gave me a cold stare. "I know. You're going to learn this week." He turned to leave, but turned back. "If Melanie isn't around to answer any questions, ask Rishid. He's the other servant here that is trust worthy." With that he left.  
  
Within ten minutes of his departure, a woman came in. She had light brown hair and honey-gold eyes. She was on the short side. Her clothes consisted of a knee-length black skirt and a button-up white blouse. She reminded me of my old-fashioned neighbor. She looked hardly a couple years older than me however.  
  
"I'm Melanie milady; Malik-sama proposed that I help you during your stay here." She said with a polite bow.  
  
I winced. "Please don't do that again."  
  
"Do what milady?"  
  
"Bow."  
  
"If that is what you wish milady."  
  
I tried to not groan. This week was going to be torture!!  
  
Author: TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	4. Exploration

Author: this is taking forever to get to where I want. All well. The next chapter will have more action. Mucho thanks to those who reviewed. To those who don't review but read anyway: hey, come on! I just want to know if you like it or not!  
  
Disclaimer: opens eye hey, guess what. I don't own YGO! Yaaay...falls back asleep  
  
Chapter four: exploration  
  
I sat on the bed, kicking my legs from boredom. Two days have past and not much has happened. Well, except for the fact I had learned I knew how to duel, and better than I had thought. But I still couldn't beat Melanie, even when she was going easy on me.  
  
Two days of being here also gave me time to explore. This was the basic layout of the house:  
  
When you first enter the yard, you'd note the fact that there were statues of a male and female sphinx on either side, sort of like guardians. There was a fountain on the right with carvings of a winged Isis and a winged scarab. On the left there was a field of flowers that had more species than you could count. Trees dotted here and there and the place just gave you a sense of peace.  
  
The front hall was grand, but it gave a sense of foreboding. Probably because it was colored black and gold and there were pictures of hieroglyphics. The heart weighing against the feather of Ma'at was especially emitting the feeling of omnipresence.  
  
I'm not going to go into detail about the other twenty five rooms. They had the basic bed and dresser drawer combo with the occasional bathroom. There was a wing dedicated to servants and I had no idea what it looked like. We weren't allowed in there. Same goes for Malik's room. Not like I wanted to go in there anyway. On the opposite side of the house, well away from my room, was where the other Hunters stayed. The kitchen was located there, but the dining room was closer to me.  
  
My room was pretty cool. It had a walk-in closet that had clothes of every style in my size. The bathroom was decent size with a shower, thank the lord, and there was an entertainment center. It was complete with a TV that had cable, a variety of systems, games, and a VCR/DVD player. The videos and DVD's were mostly anime, but there was a couple of American things too. Plus I had a computer nook too. Unfortunately, I hardly was allowed to play on them.  
  
The back yard was a different story. It was like a jungle. There were trees everywhere and it stretched for quite a long time. In the heart of it all was the zoo. I loved visiting there. The birds were allowed to be free, so when hiking there, it felt like you were in another world. I found a clearing on my first exploration and was happy to find that it didn't seem to be used. I hoped sometime in the near future it would get to be my get- away spot.  
  
Well, that's about it. Right now, I'm not doing anything because Melanie said Malik-san said I could take the day off as long as I didn't use the electronic things. He knew how to annoy me. I yawned and stretched. Speaking of Melanie, she should be here any moment now with lunch. Good thing too, I was hungry for not doing anything.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Melanie came in. "I thought it would be good if you went out to the garden milady. You've been in here all day, and I didn't think you've been doing anything." She said. In her hand was a small basket.  
  
I brightened. Why hadn't I thought of that?! "Okay Melanie. Will you join me?"  
  
Melanie smiled gently. "I cannot milady. But I do believe that Malik- sama should be out there talking to Rishid."  
  
I blinked. Rishid? Oh yeah, that guy Malik had mentioned. "I see. All well, I won't bother him." I said. Then something came to my mind. "Hey Melanie, I have a question."  
  
"Yes milady?"  
  
"Who was it that had changed me when I first came in here?"  
  
Melanie smiled. "If you're thinking Malik-sama, I'm sorry to say you're mistaken. He carried you in here and put you in my arms and said to clean you and have you put in one of the rooms farthest from the Hunters."  
  
"Trust me, it's a good thing it was you who did it." I said with a sigh of relief. "Wait, how much do you know about Malik-kun's plans?"  
  
Melanie sighed. "If he heard you call him that he wouldn't be happy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I meant, Malik-sama's plans?" I said, quickly correcting myself.  
  
Melanie shrugged. "Very little. Whatever the master does is his business."  
  
I nodded. A good servant would act as such. "Okay, that's all I needed to know. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
I left the room after taking the basket from her. I went in the garden and was surprised to see Malik sitting there, a dark figure standing beside him. They were talking in normal voices so I could hear them. I slid behind a tree just in case they decided to lower it down.  
  
"Master, all ready Yugi and his friends have gone to the police. They have visited most of the houses in the immediate area. It won't be long before they come here."  
  
"Perfect." Malik said sarcastically. "Do they know of my name?"  
  
"No. We have this house registered under another name. The name is Akita Daichi."  
  
"Daichi...Daichi....isn't that the name of one of the hunters?"  
  
"That is correct Malik-sama. I believe he was one of the men who er....tried to do something to the girl you brought here."  
  
"I see. Rishid, have him have an accident." As Rishid bowed and turned to leave I could picture an evil smile appear on Malik's face. "And do make it painful."  
  
So that was Rishid. Malik expected me to talk to that guy?! He looked like he came out from an anime where he was the psychopath's crony. I mentally slapped myself. He WAS just that!  
  
Rishid left and he walked right by me. He turned his head ever so slightly and I knew he had spotted me. A small smile appeared on his face, but he didn't say anything. He walked on.  
  
I smiled. He didn't seem too bad. He also had smiled, that's more than Malik had offered. I never would have thought I would miss Yami so much after that weird day I had with him.  
  
I decided to come out of hiding and walked hesitatingly walked towards Malik who was still sitting in the same position. "So you were eavesdropping." He said coldly without turning around.  
  
I blushed. "Um, I didn't want to interrupt. So that's Rishid..." I said, hoping that he would do anything or punish me for listening in.  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off. Finally he turned to me. "So you know that your boyfriend is looking for you. Are you going to try to run away?"  
  
I blinked. "No. I'd get lost before I was half a block down the road. I have no sense of direction." I said.  
  
Malik left me there without saying anything else. "Hey, that wasn't all he said." The tree next to me muttered.  
  
"You mean I didn't come at the beginning? What else did they talk about?" I asked. I couldn't help my curiosity.  
  
"They talked mainly about you. The Hunters are getting restless." It answered.  
  
The color drained from my face. Great, just great. "Tha-" Before I could say the two words I found myself about a foot high with four paws and a sleek tail. I was catalized. I jumped into the basket, trying to figure out what had happened. Jenie had said that I would turn into a cat when feeling a strong emotion. So that meant...oh, I had felt a strong sense of fear.  
  
I opened one of the napkins and found a chicken sandwich. I didn't realize how hungry I had been. I ate it in a flash and looked at the plate. I was all black with a white star on my forehead. I smiled, if you could call it that, in cat form. I looked like an okay cat. I purred and jumped out of the basket.  
  
I explored the house and was surprised to find that there were zero mice to chase. Aw damn. Wait, what was I thinking?! Why on earth would I want to chase a mouse? I sniffed and found two scents reach my nose. Melanie was in one of the rooms, the one on the left, and Malik was the second. He was in the upper right room. I wondered who I should check up on. Judging from the smell in the room on the left, someone was cooking. Not that much fun to see. In Malik's room however, there was the scent of blood.  
  
Author: sigh finally I get to where I want. Expect a bit more from the next chapter...I hope... 


	5. Blood Reunion

Author: For once I have nothing to say  
  
Disclaimer: ....sends out Charmander melts words onto wall There, see, it's permanent, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter five: Bloody reunion  
  
I quickly started towards him. Since I was hardly a couple of inches away from the ground, I could see the droplets of red on the ground. Now I was worried. He may have been my capturer, but he was the only one here that I knew, well, of course besides Melanie. Not to mention my only protection against those other Hunters. I was telling the truth when I said I had no sense of direction.  
  
The thought of me only being a cat and can't do much to help never crossed my mind.  
  
When I entered room he was cursing under his breath, bandaging his arm. Blood was seeping through the gauze. I jumped onto black sheets and watched. When he didn't look at me I meowed loudly.  
  
He looked around, startled, and his eyes finally rested on me. "What is it?"  
  
It wasn't the soft tone that startled me, it was the fact he was talking to me like I was a person. Strange. Remembering I was still a kit, I nuzzled his good arm and jumped onto the table beside him. There was the Millennium Rod, opened at the bottom to show the blade. It was covered in blood.  
  
I didn't have time to ponder on that, his arm was bleeding worse. Within a couple of seconds, without realizing it, I had the bandage in my mouth. I tightened it. He felt the pressure and winced. He kept watching me, not moving. I somehow managed to tie a knot with my teeth and stood back to admire my work.  
  
Malik tested his arm gingerly, flexing. He seemed to like the results for he half-smiled. "You're an interesting kitten." He muttered. He took the Rod and began to clean the blade with a cloth. I rubbed against his knee, purring. Not only was I feeling weird, but I was beginning to feel like a cat.  
  
He sheathed the blade and placed me into his lap, stroking my back. I purred louder. My cat side was beginning to take over. His eyes closed slowly, his muscles finally beginning to relax. "Mmn, I forgot about how blood loss causes drowsiness." He said, watching me through half-lidded eyes.  
  
My body began to tingle. I turned my gaze to the window. Sundown... Uh oh...  
  
There was a flash of light and suddenly, I was back in my own body and I was in a bad mood. Malik fell off the bed as I shoved his hand violently off my butt. "What do you think you're doing?!" I said coldly.  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?! There was a cat one second then you're there the next!" He said angrily, getting up off the floor.  
  
I glared at him. "Doesn't give you the right to touch my ass."  
  
He glared back. "I wasn't touching the cat's ass. I was petting its head!" He said indignantly. "Besides, it was the pose you were in that caused that. Now, explain what happened!"  
  
"Hmph." I turned away from him. "I don't have to if I don't want to."  
  
"Fine. If you weren't the enemy's girl, I'd kill you." He said, his voice gone to deadly calm. "Now, get out of my room!"  
  
I blinked and looked around. So this was Malik's room. The carpet was black as were the silk sheets and pillows. Egyptian pictures lined the walls and the walls themselves were black and gold. This guy knew how to live. I didn't get to look around much because my stubborn side decided that I shouldn't show any curiosity. I stood up without looking at him and walked out of the room.  
  
Well yeah, remember how I said I didn't have any sense of direction? Within five minutes, I was totally lost. Walking aimlessly throughout the halls eventually led me to the Hunter's quarters.  
  
I didn't even realize it until I stumbled into one of the guys I had 'met'. His evil leer didn't scare me either. I clenched a fist. "Tell me the fastest way outta here and you won't get hurt." I said nastily.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, sure baby, I'm sure you can really hurt me. Even so..." Four other guys appeared behind him. "Your boyfriend, the Master, killed our buddy Akita. I think you ought to pay. What do you think boys?"  
  
They hooted and hollered their answers.  
  
I clenched a fist. "Don't say I didn't give you fair warning." I said softly. I looked up, my eyes blazing. I socked the first guy and kicked the next in the stomach. They got up, pulling switch blades.  
  
"It's time for the princess to shed crimson tears." One said, starting to run at me.  
  
I dodged and kicked him in the back. The other one grabbed me and pulled the knife to my throat. He grinned and threw me over to the guy I had just kicked. I fell into his arms and he held me tightly. He didn't need that blade in his hand; I couldn't move or breathe from the lack of circulation in my neck. As the others encircled me, I was already starting to black out.  
  
When I could see again, all of the Hunters were gone except one. When I focused, I realized that it was Rishid. He must have realized I was awake finally because he held out his hand to help me up.  
  
I refused and picked my sorry butt off the floor, dusting off. "I didn't need your help." I growled.  
  
"Whatever you say." He said in that soft voice of his. He turned and was about to leave when I stopped him.  
  
"Hey wait. Do ya have a map to get out of here?" I asked.  
  
I thought I heard him chuckle, but it was probably a figment of my imagination. "Go left and head down the stairs for a floor. Go right twice then left. The second door is your room." He said and left.  
  
I shook my head from the confusion of all the directions and started for the left fork. I think that's what he meant.  
  
Anyway, about an hour later, I was passing Malik's room again and was starting to see familiar sights. I found the entrance. I found my room ten minutes after.  
  
But when I got there, another GUY was sleeping in my bed!  
  
I picked him up and chucked him out of my room. "Stay out!!" I shouted after him.  
  
He slowly stood, looking confused. "Tsuki?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, and what of it?!"  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me, your brother Tetsuo."  
  
Author: The end. Nah, kidding. More soon. 


End file.
